


Big love

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Podophilia, Rimming, Size Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/552199">P.O.U.S.</a>, in which Darcy is undismayed, enraptured even, by her boyfriend's ginormous endowment. When she and Bruce are trapped in a collapsing building, she gets to meet the other guy and adjusts her fantasies accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce and I had been sleeping together (among other things) for about a month when I met the Other Guy. It was love at first sight. I think.  
  
Bruce and I had been in the lowest level of a parking garage when Bad Guy Of The Week decided to use the building for target practice, a random act, apparently, and fortunately no one was hurt.  
  
(The concert hadn't let out yet - we'd snuck out around the seventh-inning stretch, by which time the excruciatingly 21st century composition had made Philip Glass sound like Muzak. Guess I'm more traditional than I thought.)  
  
Once the roar and the dust settled and we realized the exits were blocked, we kind of groped our way over to my little Smart Car and turned on the radio and heard what (or who) had caused the collapse. The garage had been half-full of cars, the few cashiers were evacuated safely, and the Bad Guy had been smacked down by a couple of the Avengers and Natasha. Thanks to the always amazing Stark tech, I discovered that I could still get cell reception under a pile of demolished cement and steel.  
  
"Tony? Hi, it's Bruce. Yeah, we went to that modern music thing at the - yep, you dodged a bullet there, pal. Not your kind of thing. Anyway, you know that garage that was knocked down by the guy you collared? Well, Darcy and I are stuck in the basement, and..."  
  
I couldn't make out the words Tony was shouting, but I totally admired Bruce for waiting so patiently for the noise to die down.  
  
"Tony, we're okay. I didn't - change, I don't know why and I don't care. We're all right, but all the exits are blocked. Where are you?"  
  
More listening, then he spoke up again. "Are you sure everyone else is accounted for? Well, if you and Cap can dig us out, I can concentrate on protecting Darcy from anything that might fall on us. Are you kidding? Of course, that'll bring it down the rest of the way. It's a miracle we're not flattened already. Okay, stand by."  
  
He hit the mute button and turned to me, looking kind of grim.  
  
"This wouldn't be a problem if it were just me," he started. That didn't make me feel any better, but he went on, "The guys could keep everyone else away while the Other Guy dug himself out. As it is, they can bore a hole through the wreckage to find us - but chances are that would cause further collapse."  
  
"I think I see where this is going," I said.  
  
Bruce nodded. "If I let the Other Guy out, he can protect you while Tony and the others are digging us an exit. This space isn't very big, but if he curls up around you it should work."  
  
I guess I looked like the proverbial bilgesnipe in the headlights, because his expression got worried and he said, "Darcy? This is the safest, quickest way to get us out, but if you don't want to be stuck in here with - well, I understand."  
  
Grabbing his hand, I said, "Wait, wait. I can do this. We can do this. You've - let him out before, on purpose, right? And he could recognize who was a threat and who wasn't?"  
  
"He did, that time," said Bruce. "I haven't tried it since. You and I - he *should* remember that we're together. I can't guarantee anything, though."  
  
I took a deep breath. "What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"He loses it and smashes his way out of here, bringing the rest of the building down on your head." Now he looked miserable.  
  
"What's the best that could happen?"  
  
"The Other Guy sees you as someone he needs to take care of, you tell him what the team is up to, and he hunkers down like a big shield for you until you can both get out."  
  
"Okay, then," I said. "Think happy thoughts. And tell Tony it's okay with me."  
  
Bruce almost dropped the phone as he hooked a hand around my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. Then he said into the phone, "Tony? We're going to try it. Remember, he can't control when he turns back into me, so once he's out, you'll have to deal with him."  
  
He listened for another minute or so, gave Tony a rough idea of where we were trapped, and handed the phone to me.  
  
"Keep them posted," he said and started to - take off his pants?  
  
"Hell of a time for a strip tease, honey," I said, forgetting the phone was in my hand. I could hear Tony snickering.  
  
"Hey, I might need these later," said Bruce calmly, folding up the pants and starting to unbutton his shirt. "I'm not crazy about a lot of things the Other Guy does, one of which is ripping apart my clothes and leaving me buck naked in the middle of nowhere when I come around."  
  
He kicked off his shoes, handed me his button-down shirt and folded pants, and stood there in his tighty whities. If I'd had time and privacy I'd have ripped those off him too. To hell with privacy - I'd have done it in Macy's window if our lives hadn't been at stake.  
  
"Take a picture for me," said Tony, breaking into my lusty reverie.  
  
"Oh, shut up," I muttered, then remembered who I was talking to and added, "Mr. Stark."  
  
"Don't call him that, it just makes his head bigger," Bruce said. "Ready?"  
  
Tony relayed that they were ready outside, I said I was ready (as I'd ever be), and Bruce looked right at me, almost apologetically -  
  
\- and he grew. Grew and grew, first his shoulders, then his whole torso and legs and there went the briefs but I couldn't spare a look at the Other Guy's junk because he was now about eight feet tall and about three times Thor's mass and still growing. And green. Hard and muscly and very, very green.  
  
I stood there, trying not to shake, and he was still looking at me like a gorilla about to smash a tasty looking bug. He filled the whole space we were in - his shoulders just brushed what was left of the ceiling, even though he was still in a crouch.  
  
There was a rumbly noise and my first thought was, there goes the roof, we're doomed. Then I realized it had stopped, it hadn't been that loud or long, and it had come from the vast chest of my giant green companion.  
  
I'd heard the Other Guy didn't like to be reminded of Bruce, so I gulped a breath and said, "Um, hi? I'm Darcy, there's a mission, Tony sent me, Iron Man, you know? And Captain Rogers."  
  
Big green eyes narrowed and blinked, but he cocked his head, so I went on. "See, you and I are trapped under a building, and they want to get us out safely, which would work for you 'cause you're big and strong and invincible and probably wouldn't even notice if a building fell on you, right? But they need to get me out, too, so they're going to dig from the outside, and they want you to hunker down and keep me safe from falling rock and all. Can you do that? For Tony, for Steve?"  
  
Yep, when the going gets tough, I run off at the mouth. I made a huge effort to shut my mouth and let him digest what I'd just babbled at him.  
  
"What's he doing?" said Tony on the phone.  
  
"Just - looking," I said. "And thinking. I think."  
  
"Yeah, he's more of a thinker than most people believe," Tony said casually. "The nudity and the Neanderthal eye ridges tend to take away from that, though."  
  
Other Guy grunted, softly.  
  
"I think he can hear you, Tony."  
  
"Put me on speaker and hold the phone up to him."  
  
I did as instructed and the Other Guy looked mildly wary, but actually seemed to brighten once he heard Tony's voice.  
  
"Hey, big guy, it's me, Tony, remember? Falling metal man, shawarma guy, all that? Listen, we're going to start digging you out any minute, and I need you to not bust out right away, okay? You need to save Darcy. She's like Cap and Clint and Tasha - she's not strong like you or Thor. We don't want her to get broken."  
  
Other Guy seemed to hum briefly. Then he spoke, and it was like hearing a bassoon underwater and slowed down.  
  
"Save Lulu," he said. "Not smash. Not let stone smash."  
  
I felt my cheeks turn red. Tony said, "Lulu?"  
  
"Save Lulu." Big green lips bent into a little smile.  
  
"Who the hell is - "  
  
"Me," I interrupted quickly. "I'm Lulu. It's like a code name, all right? I think we're good to go here. You understand, big guy? Yep, he gets it. Over and out."  
  
I ended the call and put the phone in my purse, zipped it up and slung it across me in case I got picked up and carried anywhere. Big green was still smiling at me.  
  
"Lulu," he said. "Hide."  
  
He sat back on his haunches and leaned on his knuckles, making a kind of shelter of his body, and I went forward to stand under his broad chest. Not too close to his groin, because hey, some guys are insanely protective of the family jewels and the last thing I wanted to do was invade his personal space. Besides - the view was good enough from where I stood.  
  
I heard another rumble and looked up; he was out and out grinning now. I wondered if he'd caught me staring at his package. If he had, he wasn't offended; in fact, he was looking me over in return, not like I was an hors d'oeuvre, but maybe a party favor.  
  
There was more rumbling and cracking and this time it really was the roof coming down in bits and pieces. I rolled up in a ball with my arms over my head and heard the Other Guy shuffle and brace himself, bending low over me.  
  
When the rumbling became a roar I treated myself to a scream or two, or seven, and felt myself, my whole self, scooped up in big hands and slammed against a broad green chest, held there, listening to the kettle drum of his heartbeat while we shifted sideways and up and down. Eventually the noise died down, but I stayed rolled up because my living body armor wasn't relaxing his hold on me.  
  
The phone was ringing in my purse. There was only one person I'd consider answering it for and he could see what was going on from outside. Sure enough, I heard a kind of humming buzzing sound all around me and figured that Other Guy was giving Tony the sitrep.  
  
The arms and hands around me loosened just a little and I could smell fresh night air and hear Tony's repulsors nearby.  
  
"I'm okay," I yelled as loudly as I could. "I'm fine, it worked!"  
  
There was a grunt that I swear sounded annoyed. And then his hands tightened up again, holding me close, and I felt like I was flying.  
  
Which, I found out as soon as we landed on Stark Tower, I kind of was.


	2. Chapter 2

When the ride ended, the Other Guy's fingers opened slowly, gently, and he let me roll out onto the floor. I sat up and blinked and looked around; we were on almost the top level of the tower, on the wide ledge leading inside. Lower than the posh lounge where Loki had gotten himself embedded in the floor (and wouldn't I love to have seen that!), and with a wide opening in the window, like an entrance. It was darn chilly and I scrambled to my feet and ran inside, the sound of big green bare feet following me.  
  
This room must have been built for the Other Guy. There was no furniture and fairly dim lighting; a huge pile of blankets lay on one side of the room, like a big nest, and a smaller pile nearby turned out to be mostly intact clothing. I dumped Bruce's shirt and pants on the smaller pile, dropped my purse next to it, and turned to see Big Green, once again squatting with his fists on the floor, watching me.  
  
"Nice place you've got here," I said faintly. I caught sight of an emergency exit to the stairs...but then I wondered whether leaving O. G. here alone would be a good idea. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. At least I was safe.  
  
"Lulu cold?"  
  
And I was going to have to talk to Bruce about that "Lulu" thing. Meanwhile...  
  
"Yes," I said. "Can I curl up in your bed?"  
  
I was hoping I could at least stay warm and maybe get a nap while waiting for Bruce to come back. I wasn't sure how long it would take or whether there was some secret way to make it happen, but as long as my companion was treating me nicely, I didn't mind.  
  
Before I knew it, he picked me up again and laid me carefully in the middle of his nest, watching as I took off my shoes and lay back.  
  
"Tired," I said, keeping the conversation simple. "I'm going to rest."  
  
He snorted. "Not tired," he announced. "Not tired, ever."  
  
"Lucky you. Well, good night then."  
  
I closed my eyes, really too keyed up to go to sleep but unable to employ my usual methods to unwind, which involved either talking way too much and too fast to whoever was nearby, or tracking down Bruce for some mindless but energetic nookie.  
  
So I was already pretty tightly wound, which meant that when I felt a big thick finger tracing a line down the middle of my back I pretty much sat up and tried not to shriek.  
  
"What the - !"  
  
He cocked his head at me, trying to figure something out, then said, "Not okay?"  
  
My brain stalled. Wasn't it okay? Even if they were separate - personas, they were both Bruce Banner, and I loved Bruce and it was always okay for him to touch me. Why should the Other Guy be any different? (Apart from the conclusion I'd already come to, that sex with O.G. was off the table due to the size differential.)  
  
"Careful," I told him. "Be gentle. If I say not okay, stop."  
  
The massive tousled head nodded. He lowered his face, closer and closer, and I thought he was going to try to kiss me and how the hell would that work? But actually, he just bumped his nose against my midsection like a cat (okay, like a freaking prehistoric lion) and seemed to sniff at me. I couldn't help it: I giggled.  
  
I must have smelled nice, because he grinned and bumped me again, and I tried to hug his head. For better or for worse, this brought his attention to my bust, which had gotten mushed against his cheek; he turned his head just enough to poke at my boobs with his nose, then brought his hand up to poke with a finger.  
  
"Gently," I reminded him, while in the back of my mind a voice was demanding to know what the hell I thought I was doing, letting a monster feel me up, however carefully, and another voice replying that that monster was, in fact, my boyfriend.  
  
His finger stroked lightly from my chest down over my belly, then went down to tickle my feet. Fortunately I'm not really ticklish, but I made a show of laughing and kicking my legs and he thought that was funny too.  
  
Then he put out his tongue and...licked my feet. Not fair. First off, no one had ever licked my feet before and I had no way of knowing that it would turn me on so hot so fast. Second off, that tongue was...well, the dude is green, but the tongue is as pink as any human's, and hot. One big wet muscle, and where did that thought lead me but to Bruce's most prominent, ahem, endowment.  
  
I had to calm down. I pulled my knees in and glared at him, but he just cocked his head to one side and sniffed the air. Suddenly I remembered something Bruce had said about the other's guy's sense of smell and I wondered if he recognized the scent I was sure I was giving off.  
  
Those big green eyes went kind of soft - how can I know that? - and he nose-bumped me very gently and sighed. When he lifted his head again I smiled at him and patted his face.  
  
"Not tired," he said, kind of plaintively, but he lay down next to me and I don't know if it was nerves or the feeling that I was safe with this big green bodyguard, but I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, there was something really, really warm curled around my back, something man-sized, and the ridge snuggling between my ass cheeks was also warm and man-sized. Well, Bruce-sized, which, while not as big as the Other Guy's, was way bigger than any _other_ guy's, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Hi, honey, you're home," I murmured and turned into the arms of my love.  
  
"Hi, Lulu," he smiled.  
  
He would have kissed me then, but he'd just reminded me of something I needed to discuss, so I tried valiantly to ignore the hot, naked body pressed against me, and sat up.  
  
"About that," I said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
He really did look confused.  
  
"Lulu, about you calling me Lulu."  
  
"If you'd rather I didn't any more, I can quit. I'm not that attached to it."  
  
"Not you, him."  
  
"Him who?"  
  
For a brilliant scientist, he was sounding fairly dense, so I spelled it out.  
  
"The Other Guy. He called me Lulu, over the phone to the team and everything. Which, I don't mind, in spite of the fact that I'm in for some high-level teasing next time I see them, but a little heads up would have been - "  
  
I stopped, because he looked like he was no longer processing my words. (A look with which I'm sadly familiar.)  
  
"The Other Guy - called you Lulu?"  
  
"Yes," I said patiently.  
  
"What did he say, exactly?"  
  
I repeated everything his pal had said to me and vice versa while he sat up and listened. For the record, the deep thought expression looks great on him even without clothes.  
  
"He said it first? You didn't - ?"  
  
"Nope. I told him my name was Darcy, Tony called me Darcy." I was starting to be more interested than piqued. "You mean, he knows what you know? At least some of what you know?"  
  
"I guess," said Bruce slowly. "Honestly, I never, ever use that name, not even when I'm talking to myself. Only around you."  
  
"Wonder what else he remembers."  
  
Bruce leaped to a not-unlikely conclusion and said, "Don't ask him, okay? From what I've heard, he doesn't react well to my name. If he remembers to take care of you, that's good enough for me."  
  
"Me, too," I smiled and then I let him kiss me.  
  
~~  
  
"Yoo-hoo, anybody home?"  
  
Tony Stark's voice carried pretty well anywhere, but especially in the stairwell.  
  
"Nice of him to warn us," I said, only a little grumbly.  
  
Bruce smiled and patted my now-bare ass (yes, there had been crazy post-crisis sex) and I pulled a blanket over myself while he got up and stretched. I heard the door open and shut and the approach of someone in sneakers.  
  
"I swear I'm going to buy binoculars for the tourists," said Tony. "And get the Chrysler Building observation deck re-opened."  
  
"Like you never, ever walk around nude in your own suite," said Bruce mildly.  
  
"Yeah, but people expect me to do that." There was a pause, then he went on, "Is that a lump in your bed, or is it just happy to see me?"  
  
"It'll be happier once you go, and leave us alone to get dressed." I felt Bruce sit down against my back.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you were - both - okay, big guy. You and Lulu."  
  
"Go away," I shouted from under the covers, where I'd hidden my head. "Lulu cranky."  
  
I heard them both laugh, then Tony left and Bruce rolled back into bed and peeled the covers off me.  
  
"Let's see," he said. "I think this time I'll start at the bottom and work my way up."  
  
He took one of my feet in his warm hands and kissed the arch, then went on kissing all over the sole and heel and ball, finally closing his teeth gently on my big toe and grinning at me over it.  
  
"Wow," I said. "I didn't even know I liked that."  
  
I didn't think it was a good time to bring up the Other Guy - too much like talking about an ex, or something. Bruce said softly, "How about this?"  
  
His tongue swiped and played and danced and tickled my legs, from my ankles all the way up to my thighs, and then, instead of diving into my pussy, he flipped me over and folded my knees up under me.  
  
"Here's something else I bet you didn't know you like," he purred. His big fingers spread my ass cheeks apart and he blew hot breath between them - followed by his tongue, that sinful, all-knowing tongue, licking broad stripes all up and down the crack and flicking at my hole. I was biting the blanket and whimpering and making little twitches against his mouth.  
  
"Okay or not okay?" he asked, the sound muffled between my cheeks.  
  
"Okay, okay, very okay, anything back there is fine," I babbled. Guess I didn't have to ask him about anal play. I was betting he'd done this before, it was so good and he didn't seem at all hesitant.  
  
I could feel his five o'clock shadow and his unruly curls when he shoved the bridge of his nose up against my tailbone and rolled up his tongue to thrust it firmly against my asshole, getting it in a little and I swear I saw stars.  
  
Bruce made a smug kind of sound between my cheeks and wiggled his tongue, which made me yell (in a good way). Then he slid a hand under me, palm up, sinking his finger into the valley that led to my clit, and when he touched it and thrust his tongue into my ass again I came, screaming my profound satisfaction and approval.  
  
Bruce came up and held me tight while I remembered how to breathe.  
  
"I'm sure Tony was joking about the binoculars," he said slyly.


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out I didn't get razzed about my pet name, much, after all. Apparently Steve was too chivalrous to blab about it, and Tony had had a warning shot across his bow from Ms. Potts, who of course knew all about nicknames and their use and abuse.  
  
What I did get flak about was me and Bruce.  
  
One day on the carrier, we were all supposed to be enduring a "refresher course" in SHIELD protocols involving "sensitive information", or as Steve Rogers called it, the "loose lips sink ships" lecture. I noticed his absence, as well as the absence of Tony Stark and Bruce, and thus deduced that anyone not directly employed by SHIELD was exempt. Which meant that I was sitting next to Clint and three rows in front of Natasha Romanov, she of the deadly thighs.  
  
There are no flies on the SHIELD suits; network access in the room was disabled, as well as cell phone signal, so there was no surreptitious diversion to be had apart from playing Where's My Water?. Which I did not have on my Stark phone anyway, so I watched Clint playing it on his iPhone out of the corner of my eye.  
  
(I knew the guy could look one direction and shoot another; he was equally good at appearing to keep his eyes on the speaker at the front of the lecture room while simultaneously racking up points on the game.)  
  
Suddenly Clint locked the phone and stuck it in his back pocket, folding his hands on his lap. I frowned at him and he glanced to his right, where I saw a suit coming down the aisle like a study hall monitor. I made sure my hands were where the suit could see them until he passed by, at which point Clint caught my eye and rolled his.  
  
A moment later a little ball of paper landed in my lap. Obviously I wasn't the only one bored with this function; I unwrapped the ball and held it in my lap, reading:  
  
 _So you and the doc?_  
  
The handwriting was tiny and I didn't recognize it - not surprising, as everyone I knew used a keyboard - but when I started to turn just a  little in my seat, Clint made a ticking noise with his tongue and mouthed at me, "Natasha."  
  
I scribbled under the single line:   
  
_yes_  
  
and passed it to Clint, knowing there was no covert way to get the answer back to Natasha, and that Clint would tell her everything when this was over anyway. He scribbled and passed back:  
  
 _love or just sex?_  
  
The paper wasn't very big, so I made it look like I was getting out a steno pad to take notes and wrote on a corner:  
  
 _both_  
  
I tore it off quickly and slipped it to him, watching as he drew a little stick figure with its arms up in victory, like this:  
  
\o/  
  
Under it he wrote:  
  
 _any good?_  
  
I frowned, puzzled.  
  
 _in bed_  
  
wrote Clint. I refused to acknowledge that, but a moment later there was another ball of paper in my lap, courtesy of Natasha, I presumed.  
  
 _I've seen his junk_  
  
It took me a second, then I had to work to keep from snorting out a laugh. I was 99% sure she wasn't talking about Clint. He glanced down at Natasha's note, then back up at me; I just kept my chin up and a smug expression on my face, and it was his turn to stifle his mirth.  
  
After the lecture was over, the two of them escorted me to the commissary and sat me down over lunch. (Don't believe what they say about military-grade coffee. This stuff was top-notch. Then again, maybe Nick Fury demanded it as part of his contract.)  
  
"So, you and Bruce," said Clint, grinning. "In bed."  
  
I decided to throw caution to the wind - but not all of it.  
  
"And on the kitchen counter," I said. "And in the shower, on the coffee table, in the stairwell - "  
  
"The stairwell?" Natasha sounded mildly impressed.  
  
I shrugged. "Stark Tower has a bazillion stairs, right? We took a chance."  
  
Clint was shaking his head. "You're something," he said admiringly. "Not in the lab?"  
  
"Not yet. Or in the elevator, either - once we found out JARVIS monitors them."  
  
"And you can still walk normally."  
  
"Out of bounds," I snapped, at the same moment that Natasha delivered a sharp rap to the back of his head.  
  
"You've met the - Other Guy, I hear," she said, oblivious to Clint's pathetic attempt at a glare.  
  
"Yeah, he rescued me and took me back to the Tower. Sounds more like a fairy tale than it is," I replied.  
  
"Hey, as long as *he* likes you, you're in good hands."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in this story, including this chapter, is fully consensual and relatively safe, though not always sane.

Hands are what I was thinking about late one night, in bed with myself at Bruce's. He'd been in the lab with Tony for hours, not that I minded; I hung out with Steve and Pepper for a bit and then retired to burrow into Bruce's nice big bed, think horny thoughts, and plan ahead for some sleepy sex once he did finally remember what time it was and come up.  
  
It wasn't Bruce who woke me up, though. It was - Steve.  
  
"Darcy. Darcy, wake up, we need you."  
  
His voice was coming over the emergency comm in a sharp up-and-at-em-soldier tone. I was sitting up before I knew it (seconds later realizing with relief that he wasn't actually in the room, as I was buck naked) and saying, "What? What? Where?"  
  
"Darcy, you need to go to Hulk's room right away."  
  
"What happened?" I was pulling on a shirt and sweats and grabbing my slippers. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He and Tony were testing something - " in the middle of the freaking night?! " - and Bruce changed over, but Tony doesn't want to leave him alone and he doesn't know how to get him to change back."  
  
"And he thinks I do?" I was trying really hard not to sound hysterical.  
  
"He's waiting for you on the landing outside the room. Hulk doesn't want him in there - Tony will explain when you get there."  
  
As I stumbled out the door and headed for the stairs, I thought of all those scenarios the comic books staged, where the superhero's girlfriend was threatened or kidnapped or killed by the superhero's arch-enemy. Just my luck - it was more likely I might get hurt by my superhero boyfriend's not-so-secret identity.  
  
"Shut up, Lewis, you're not making any sense..." I was muttering to myself when I came out of the stairwell onto the landing.  
  
Tony stood there, leaning on the wall, looking bored, like he baby-sat giant green rage monsters every day of the week and twice on Sundays.  
  
"Oh, there you are," he said airily.  
  
"Here I am. What did you do?"  
  
"Me! It was Bruce's idea - "  
  
"Facts, please, we can discuss credit or blame later." I wasn't snapping at Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. I was snapping at the smartass who was wasting my time.  
  
To my astonishment, it worked. (Pepper must have trained him to respond to that tone.)  
  
"We wanted to see if - certain stimuli could be applied to change him back to Bruce. We came up here and he did a controlled transformation, and I tried the formula we worked out - but it just made him - well, grumpier."  
  
"Grumpier," I said doubtfully. He wasn't telling me everything, but I didn't have time to work out what was missing. "Okay, I'm going in."  
  
"I'll have JARVIS listen in, in case you need backup." Tony was already backing away, toward the exit door.  
  
"He can listen," I said, "but the moment so much as a sound byte is made available to anyone without clearance from me or Bruce - I'm siccing Pepper *and* Steve on you."  
  
"So noted."  
  
Tony disappeared and I opened the door to the lair. The only light came from the city ambiance, but I could see well enough.  
  
"Hey," I said softly to the lump sitting in front of the window. Even from the back he looked grumpy.  
  
"Tony's gone," I said. "It's just you and me, sweetie."  
  
His shaggy head turned and he sniffed, then rolled to scramble over to me. It's amazing how someone that big can move so fast. (I had reason to be grateful for it!)  
  
He touched my stomach with a finger, then nose-bumped me and said, "Lulu."  
  
"Everything okay, big guy?" I kissed his forehead just before it wrinkled in a scowl.  
  
"No smash, no play." He actually sounded kind of petulant. "Other guy fault.."  
  
I had to sort that statement out for a second.  
  
"Wait, what?" I said. "Other guy? You mean...Bruce?"  
  
I was a little nervous, but he just scowled harder and grumbled, "Other guy. Make change, why? No smash, no play."  
  
"He made you change - into you, and you don't know why?"  
  
He nodded and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Honey, he's trying to help you," I said. "He wants to figure out how you can come out safely, without hurting anybody - except the bad guys, I mean. So he changed - " I thought it best not to mention that Bruce was working on a way to change back; I didn't want this Other Guy to think he wasn't wanted. " - and there's nobody to fight. Is that the problem?"  
  
Big green eyes just stared at me for a minute. Then he said, "Hungry."  
  
"You're hungry?"   
  
He shook his head. "Lulu hungry."  
  
That was puzzling. I'd eaten an hour before bed and didn't currently feel hungry; his sharp sense of smell must be picking up something else.  
  
I didn't want to contradict him, but I couldn't think of anything to say. Apparently no response was necessary, because a muscular arm scooped me up and cuddled me against his chest like a doll. I laughed and snuggled into him and he said again, "Lulu hungry."  
  
"Really, I'm not - "  
  
My breath stopped for a few seconds. His finger had delicately plucked the back of my sweat pants and pulled them down around my ankles as I lay back in the crook of his arm. I reached down to yank them back up, but the finger was in my way, this time pushing up under my shirt and tangling it around my underarms.  
  
I heard his low chuckle and tried to yell at him to quit it, but he just pulled the shirt off my head and tossed it aside, then touched my now-bare stomach with a fingertip.  
  
"Lulu," he purred. "Hungry."  
  
The fingertip dragged lightly dowward, and before I could snap my legs together he had slid his finger between them, just holding it there, like I was straddling a two by four. In a flash it occurred to me what he meant by "hungry", and I was sure it didn't involve food. (Not ingesting it, anyway.)  
  
"Sweetie," I said, a little shakily. "Lulu's not hungry right now, not for that. Really. Let's just snuggle, okay?"  
  
The thought that *he* might be in the mood struck me as exciting, but inadvisable. I couldn't tell if he was getting a hard-on, and his heartbeat seemed steady, but I wasn't at my best in the objective observation department just then, so.  
  
He smiled a litte and wiggled his finger, then sniffed again and shook his head. Oh crap. That nose of his. He wasn't buying what my mouth was saying, but what my body was expressing, and after all the fantasizing I'd been doing in bed I probably smelled deliciously aroused.  
  
I looked him in the eye and said as calmly as possible, "You know we can't - mate. You know that, right? I'm too little. You'd hurt me."  
  
He looked a little disappointed, but then he got a sly gleam in his eye. "Not mate," he said. "Play."  
  
That could mean anything, I thought apprehensively. Then my brain shorted out because he leaned his head down and opened his mouth and drew another line with his tongue, from my belly button upward, poking softly at my tits. I couldn't help it - I gasped and clenched my thighs around his finger.  
  
"Play," he said again.  
  
He played, all right. He used just the very tip of his tongue, then the edge, the flat of it, all oer my body, lightly and then more firmly as he figured me out. He was flicking at my nipples with the tip, the long flat of it wrapped around my waist, when suddenly I was turned over and he was licking a stripe right down my spine and over and around my ass cheeks, then further down, curling so that I felt hot wet muscle rubbing over my butt and pushing between my legs from behind.  
  
I was holding on to anything I could reach, which turned out to be his wrist as he'd shifted me head down, draped over his arm with my ass in the air and my hair obscuring my view. When his tongue snaked under to press against my pussy I wailed - a good wail, but it made him pause.  
  
"Lulu good?"  
  
"Yes," I panted. "Lulu good, very, very good. Lulu wants your tongue, baby, go ahead, play with your tongue."  
  
He withdrew, which was not what I'd had in mind, and laid me gently on my back on his nest of a bed, then he lay down on his stomach and *studied* me. After a few minutes, he stroked a huge hand down my front, his fingers spreading wide enough to cover me almost completely, and when he got to my feet he tipped them up gently and I lifted and bent my legs as wide as I could.  
  
Then he bent his head, I felt his hot breath between my legs, and he started to taste me. Turns out he wasn't as wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am as one might expect from a big green lug of a lover. He took his time and plied his tongue over my pussy and tits, tried to suck gently, but really his mouth was far too wide, so he cupped his hand under my butt, tilting my hips up so he could almost literally fuck me with the tip of his tongue. It didn't go in very far but it was hitting all the right spots and he grunted in approval when I yelled and thrust and came, came, came.


	6. Chapter 6

I must have squirted again; when I got back in touch with my other senses I could feel him lapping away and making what could only be called a "yum" sound while he rooted between my legs. Eventually it got to be overstimulating and I patted him on the nose and tried to squirm away.

"Hungry," he muttered.

I had an idea that sounded brilliant - maybe.

"You know," I said to him, "if you're hungry, you could change back and *then* we could mate."

"Too big," he said dolefully, but I shook my head.

"No, no, no, I've tried it, it's huge but it's perfect. I can't take it right now, like you are now, but if you change back, you'll be just right."

He looked doubtful. When he sat back on his heels I almost shrieked - his big green hard tool was indeed in proportion to the rest of his big green muscly self. It was gorgeous - but something to worship from afar, if you know what I mean.

"Come on," I gulped. "You want it, don't you? You got me all nice and slippery, just - change back and you can bury that pole all the way inside..."

I prayed he wasn't going to try it in his present state. I didn't want to scream for JARVIS to send the Marines. As that thought skipped across my mind I was watching Bruce's eyes - Bruce's eyes, brown and beautiful! - as he seemed to absorb the other guy back into his own body, his own skin, his own mouth and hands. His own beautiful, perfectly shaped, huge-but-human-sized, rock hard dick.

"Darcy," he growled. I grinned, then shrieked (happily) as he lunged forward, pinning me to the bed and seizing my leg to spread me and enter me, thrusting in and hammering away while I just hung on for the ride. When he came, he roared and ground into me so hard I thought we'd get stuck together; then he sank down on top of me while I held him tight.

Suddenly he flung his head up to stare at me.

"Darcy - no condoms."

"Right," I said, catching his anxiety. "What do we do?"

"First, this," he said, shifting back and out of me. Then he dropped to his elbows between my legs and planted his mouth over my opening, sucking and licking up any fluid he could get at. Which was a lot.

"Oh - oh, Bruce - gonna come again - "

"Mm-hm," he hummed emphatically, stepping up the action until I came again, squirted again, gave him more cleanup to do. By the time he stopped with the tongue bath I was one sore, limp, happy noodle, but I hadn't forgotten the subject at hand.

"Now what?"

"Now I call down for a test kit," he said, wiping his mouth with his hand. "JARVIS, are you there?"

"At your service, Dr. Banner."

"Would you please contact the night lab and have them send up kit number 01-0-3811 right away? They can leave it outside the door on the landing."

"Very good, sir."

I sat up and wrapped myself in a blanket, watching as Bruce stood, a little shaky, and rummaged for a robe in his clothing pile.

"How worried should I be?" I asked him.

"I haven't been running tests on my bodily fluids lately," he said apologetically, running his hand through his hair and pacing. "I have been altering my diet to see whether - "

Just then there was a knock on the door, he went over to retrieve whatever kit had been left, and I spent the next five minutes getting my vagina swabbed and my blood drawn and the samples sealed up and stowed in the kit.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time," I said, trying to lighten things up. Bruce just looked more dejected.

"I'm sorry, Darcy," he said. "I shouldn't have put you in harm's way like that. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," I said, rolling over and curling myself around his back as he sat on the bed. "I didn't have to come up here, it was my choice. And it was fun, Bruce, it was hot and weird and sweet all at the same time."

He doesn't remember, I thought, but then he looked at me and asked, "The other guy - went down on you, didn't he? Was it good?"

"He did," I said, surprised. "And it was. Do you remember it?"

"No, but when I got back to being me - " He leaned over to kiss me, slowly, then murmured, "I could still taste you in my mouth."

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked, a little apprehensive.

"No," he said. "As long as he doesn't hurt you. Though I gotta say, this is a new standard for, um, sloppy seconds."

He obviously didn't have a problem with the bodily fluids distributed over various parts of my person, the way he was kissing and fondling and all. I really was wiped out, though, so I just lay back and let him. I was nearly asleep when he said in my ear, "Wake up, Lulu, I have one more question."

"Mm-hm."

"Are you awake?" He tweaked my nipple and I smacked his hand without opening my eyes. "Okay," he went on. "I'm going to take the kit downstairs and run some tests, but I forgot to ask - I'm sorry - what about plain old birth control?"

"I'm on the pill," I told him. "My body, my responsibility. Unless, of course, your swimmers are genetically altered." I opened my eyes and sat up. "Why are you sorry, honey?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't ask, before," he said quietly. "When we first started. It's my responsibility, too - "

"And you always use a condom," I reminded him. "An industrial-strength super-sized one. I figured, you take care of your end, and I'll take care of mine."

I wiggled my backside, and my eyebrows, and he laughed. But he still looked...worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, eating out your girlfriend after unprotected sex is *not* effective for preventing pregnancy or disease; it's just Bruce's way to clean up his mess (and enjoy the process).


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks after The Big Oops (yes, I named it that), Bruce and I were standing in Lab Four, looking at something on a monitor that made no sense to me but which Bruce obviously found riveting. So did Tony, who had called us in to see the test results and who was now leaning over Bruce's shoulder and talking science.  
  
"Ahem," I said, to no avail. Now they were muttering at each other like a couple of mad scientists.  
  
"Not a biology major, Bruce..."  
  
"This part of the formula....radiation levels..."  
  
"Boys," I said, louder. I'd encountered this behavior before; usually I just left the room and went off to amuse myself, but this time I wanted answers, so I took drastic measures.  
  
I walked around to the other side of the see-through screen and yanked open my shirt, and as I'd been snuggling with Bruce not ten minutes earlier, I was bra-less, thus they were getting a well-lit close-up view of my boobs through the screen.  
  
Tony blinked and stopped talking, probably because he was no longer accustomed to ogling any boobs but Pepper's. Bruce went on talking in complete sentences, even with his eyes showing his appreciation for the view.  
  
"Put those away, Lulu," he said mildly. "It's not fair to Tony."  
  
"Well, it's not fair to me that I can't understand what you guys are talking about. I'll put 'em away if you promise to fill me in right away."  
  
"No rush," said Tony. "Take your time with that filling in, Bruce."  
  
Bruce just rolled his eyes. For a wild moment I thought he might call my bluff and leave me standing there in all my glory - but no, it was not Tony's lucky day.  
  
"You're not pregnant," said Bruce succinctly. "Although apparently we're both fertile."  
  
I started buttoning up and Tony made a sad face.  
  
"What's more important - now that we know that," Bruce went on, "is that apparently my semen is not toxic. At all. Neither is my saliva. My blood cells show some contamination, as well as do, um, a couple of other secretions. But the sperm and semen are clear."  
  
"Whoa," I said, stunned. "D'you mean we could - I could - ?"  
  
"Go down on Bruce?" Tony offered. I gave Bruce a look and he accordingly smacked his friend on the back of the head. (Didn't wipe the smirk off Tony's face, but then nothing ever did.)  
  
"Could we?" I asked, still looking at Bruce. He nodded, slowly, getting that look on his face that usually meant I'd get pounced on as soon as we were alone.  
  
"I should get a current sample, first," he said. "Make sure the results from that set aren't an anomaly."  
  
Tony looked like it was killing him, not to make a crack about the type of sample Bruce was talkiing about. Served him right.   
  
"I'll get the kit," Bruce continued, "and meet you back upstairs, okay Darcy?"  
  
I nodded; he left the room. As I turned to leave, Tony laid a hand on my arm.  
  
"Hey," he said in a completely snark-free tone. "Darcy, thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For - taking care of him. I don't just mean in bed."  
  
I gave him a smile.   
  
"It's my pleasure," I told him and sashayed out the door.  
  
When I got upstairs, Bruce was just turning on the shower. I stripped off the few clothes I'd thrown on and went into the bathroom.  
  
He smiled at me, then seemed to think twice.  
  
"I don't know if this is a good idea," he said, stepping into the shower and taking my hand to help me in. "I might come just from being wet and slippery next to wet, slippery you."  
  
I kissed him, pointedly *not* pressing up against his wet self.  
  
"I have big faith in your self-control."  
  
"So did I, until I met you."  
  
We bantered while washing, bantered while drying, and by the time we went back into the bedroom I was feeling clean and tingly and Bruce smelled terrific and looked delectable. He had a full erection, reminiscent of the Empire State Building, and I hoped fervently that I would someday get a chance to find out what he really tasted like.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, squeezing himself and looking thoughtful, the sample container beside him with the lid off.  
  
"Ready for launch?" I asked from my seat on the floor. I was about five feet away from him, cross-legged, about eye level with his cock.  
  
He just smiled and handed me the jar.  
  
"Catch me if you can," he said slyly and started stroking. No lube (I found out later he didn't want anything at all contaminating the sample), but his fingers made more of a milking motion than sliding and almost immediately there was fluid leaking from the tip.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, fascinated.  
  
"Your mouth. How I'd love to watch you suck me, hold me tight in your hand and just suckle the head..." His thumb circled the head and his other hand moved down to fondle his balls. "Thinking how much I want to come on your tits. Skin to skin - no more barriers between us - "  
  
His voice trailed off and I picked up the fantasy.  
  
"I bet you could fill me up all the way with just one load," I murmured. Spreading my legs, I brought a hand down between them and started to finger myself, and Bruce's eyes followed the motion. "You could come in my mouth and I'd swallow it all down, every shot - then in my pussy, get it nice and full - and then lube me up and stretch me good and work that fucker into my tight little asshole - "  
  
"Darcy," he breathed.   
  
I lay on my back and placed my feet up on the bed on either side of his hips so he was looking directly down at my pussy, spreading myself with my fingers, showing him how hot and ready I was.  
  
"And when I was full up to the brim with your come," I went on, "you could go down and lick it all out of me, make me come over and over - "  
  
"Oh God," Bruce groaned, closing his eyes and pumping harder. I remembered my part in this exercise and grabbed the sample jar, kept on talking.  
  
"Come on Bruce, I love you, I love it when you fuck me, make love to me, pleasure me, I want to watch you come, your bare cock, come on, baby, give it - "  
  
He actually slowed down, jerked so hard it looked painful, blindly pointing his tip down at the last minute, spilling into the container. I had to resist the temptation to dip my finger in and lick it. As soon as he went limp and fell back on the bed I screwed the lid on the container as tightly as I could, set it on the floor and climbed up over him.  
  
"You gonna reward me for helping with the, um, collection process?" I grinned, positioning my pussy over his face. He grinned back and licked his lips and I was reminded of the Other Guy and his big wet tongue.  
  
"One tongue-fucking, coming right up," he said and proceeded to make good on his promise.  
  
Very, extremely, unbelievably good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wet & messy coming up...Hulk-sized. If this squicks you, feel free to skip this chapter.

Three weeks later, we were together in the Other Guy's room again, naked again, and getting ready to get it on, again. This time without a net, or at least, without a condom. Of any size.  
  
Tony had been dropping hints about wanting to "observe", saying it was FOR SCIENCE, and if Bruce hadn't put his foot down I would have. JARVIS (whose word we trusted more than Tony's) assured us that the room was not on the security surveillance network and that he would prevent anyone, including Tony, from eavesdropping or peeking while we were in there.  
  
I wasn't the one having performance anxiety, anyway.  
  
"You sure you want to try this?" said Bruce.  
  
"That's what you said the first time you unveiled the P.O.U.S.," I teased. "And that was freaking awesome, right? Plus, the Other Guy likes me, and he's careful around me."  
  
"So far," he pointed out. "Just remember, sex is a new concept to him. He might get - carried away."  
  
I had a panic button for that, and the formula that Bruce and Tony had finally stabilized, that enabled us to de-Hulkify him. The one that was responsible for rendering his semen safe for human consumption, so to speak (and believe me, I was all over that idea the moment it was cleared by Bruce).  
  
What we planned to do today - well, it was partly for science, anyway.  
  
I came up behind him as he dropped his clothes on the pile, wrapping my arms around his waist and sliding my hands upward through the fur on his chest.  
  
"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" he said softly.  
  
"We're amazing, together," I whispered.  
  
He turned in my arms and covered my mouth with his, and as usual every nerve in my body came alive and started demanding hot loving, right away, do not pass go, etc. Bruce kissed like he'd just discovered it and couldn't wait to share the experience.  
  
Still kissing me, he steered me over to the giant pile of bedding and laid me down on my back.  
  
"You sure you want to - "  
  
"Shut up," I interrupted. "Tell your big brain to shut up and let your body drive."  
  
His mouth was all over me, nuzzling and licking, getting me so hot I barely knew which way was up. By the time his tongue dove into my pussy I was whimpering and grabbing my tits and spreading my legs as wide as they could go, begging.  
  
"Please, baby, make me come...please...let me..."  
  
He gave me an agonizingly slow tongue bath down there and then surged up over me, laying his heavy, hard, unsheathed cock against my folds and letting the head of it rub slowly up and down.  
  
"Come on," he murmured. "Fuck me, fuck yourself on me."  
  
I shifted my angle and oh yes, now his head was right on it, right on my clit, just the right kind of pressure and slick and just watching his body curl and move on top of me was doing it...  
  
Bruce held onto me while I came, muttering, "I love you," over and over in my ear.  
  
When I was capable of speech I urged, "Now, do it, now."  
  
He sat back on his heels, shuffled backwards a bit and seemed to turn his gaze inward. I watched, fascinated, as his body changed and solidified into the Other Guy. Those yes - those huge, broad hands -   
  
That monumental green dick.  
  
"Lulu," he rumbled, then sniffed the air. "Lulu play?"  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna play," I said cheerily. I stood up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I have a new game, you wanna try it?"  
  
"What game?" He leaned forward on his knuckles and sniffed at me, then looked down at himself like he was noticing his dick for the first time. I had a sudden thought.  
  
"Has it ever been - hard, before?"  
  
He thought for a minute while wrapping his enormous hand around his enormous tool.  
  
"Only with Lulu. One time."  
  
"Wow, that's a compliment," I said, and meant it. "We're going to play with it, but you have to do what I say, okay? I promise it'll feel good."  
  
He smirked and gave himself a long, slow stroke. I took that as agreement.  
  
"We can't mate, though," I reminded him. He stroked himself again - apparently he didn't need lube - and I added, "I want to see you come. Can you show me?"  
  
Anyone who thinks the Other Guy is stupid needs their head examined. He knew exactly what I meant.  
  
"Lulu come first," he countered. "Want to see."  
  
That was unexpected, but not impossible. I grinned at him and plopped down on my back on the bedding, spreading my legs and tucking my hands behind my head.  
  
"You want to do it, or shall I?"  
  
"Both."  
  
He slid down to lie on his stomach (hiding his boner but exposing his beautifully muscled ass) and laid his head on his hands, between my legs. I wasn't sure what he meant by "both", but I figured I'd get the party started. I'd already come once, so I dipped my fingers into the moisture down below and smeared it on my nipples.  
  
My monster lover gave a grunt of approval as I stroked and teased my boobs, which never fails to rev my engines no matter how recently I've come. After a few minutes, during which he maintained eye contact (and, oh my God, rocked his hips against the bedding), he reached out a hand, a hand that was twice as wide as my whole body, and brushed a finger over one of my tits.  
  
For some reason the sensation of being handled by something so big, and yet so gentle, was electrifying and alarming and very King Kong. I suddenly sympathized with Fay Wray like I'd never done before.  
  
"That's it, big man," I gasped as he licked his finger and touched it to my other breast. "Oh, that's so good. Oh, fuck - "  
  
This as he brought his thumb and forefinger to tease delicately at both tits, first the tips, then pressing them together and letting them fall apart. My hands were both between my thighs, one spreading myself open and the other dancing over my clit and my opening.  
  
"Lulu fuck," he growled. "Good. Lulu come."  
  
He got back into a kneeling position, one hand still playing with my body, the other taking hold of himself again and stroking hard. This was where it got risky - if he suddenly decided to try and fit that tree trunk into my pussy, I'd have to get him with the de-Hulking shot before he did any damage.  
  
He showed no sign of moving from his spot, his eyes now on my frantic hand motions as I got closer...closer...  
  
His hand left my boobs and I felt something pressing against my vagina, pushing in a bit, and looked down to see him getting his pinky finger into me, a little at a time, like Bruce's thick cock, and only a little bigger, from what I could tell.  
  
"Yes," I babbled, "that's good, just right, easy now, come on, baby, want to see you come, too - "  
  
Because his fist was pounding away at his dick, at the same time his finger was fucking me so carefully and my fingers thrust against my clit, and I heard a low rumble, saw his jaw clench, and his finger went in deep and stayed there and I came and shouted and bucked. I didn't dare close my eyes, so I saw when he started to spurt and I clapped my hands over my face and felt stream after stream of hot come hitting my skin.  
  
Our wicked plan had worked.  
  
When the rain of semen stopped, I removed my hands to see the other guy leaning on his knuckles and panting, looking at me with something like amazement. His dick had gone back to normal (for him) size; I grinned up at him and raised my arms in victory.  
  
"Way to go, sweetie," I crowed. "No, no, don't lick it off. Lulu likes it."  
  
He contented himself with licking just my thighs and pussy, leaving a sizeable deposit from my chin to my belly. When he lay down beside me and fell asleep, I watched fondly as he almost immediately transformed back into Bruce.  
  
I got up and snuck over to the kit we'd stashed in a corner, took some samples of the creamy contribution coating my front and sealed them, then went back to crawl under the covers with my honey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this final mix of smut and schmaltz.

It was definitely time for a celebration. The kind that didn't involve prophylactics, sample kits, or hypodermic needles. Or test results. Or anyone else in the universe having to know exactly what Bruce and/or the Other Guy and I were up to in the bedroom.  
  
All the tests on the other guy's semen had come back with exactly the same results as Bruce's, safe for human consumption, no weird side effects, not any more potent than the usual sperm donation.  
  
And it turned out, our research had come up useful in other ways. Tony and Bruce had used some of the data to perfect their de-Hulking formula and so far it seemed to work. At least, when Bruce changed on purpose.  
  
("Wait till the other guy comes out unintentionally," Bruce said darkly, but I had faith in his and Tony's science.)  
  
So we locked ourselves in Bruce's suite, put everything except the emergency comm on "do not disturb", and requested that JARVIS make himself - and any monitoring protocols - scarce for a couple of days. Even if marathon sex didn't happen (which it did, actually) we just wanted to be alone with each other.  
  
Actually, the first few hours we put in a movie and made out on his couch, then had dinner and wandered off to the bedroom like any ordinary couple. Bruce started to disrobe and then noticed that I wasn't.  
  
"Something I need to know, about your plans for the evening?" he asked, slowing the progress of his hands as they unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
"I'm going to need a little help," I said, lolling on the bed, still fully clothed. Bruce just nodded and watched me as he took off the shirt and dropped it on the floor. I sighed; I totally love his furry chest, and I had to resist the urge to pounce. And he damn well knew that.  
  
He smiled and slowly unfastened his pants, letting them fall open and doing a little hula to get them to slide down off his hips, which of course made his dick bounce like a Slinky unleashed.  
  
I never got tired of that. He knew that, too.  
  
"Come here," I said. Bruce stepped out of his pants and stood beside the bed while I took him in hand and kissed the tip of his cock. He was halfway to full thrust capacity and I took just the head into my mouth and licked and sucked slowly, gently, enjoying the flavor and texture while Bruce stroked my hair and I stroked his shaft.  
  
When I thought he was as hard as possible, I released him and lay back, saying, "Here's where you get to help."  
  
He smiled that coy little smile that hardly anyone ever got to see and got started on my socks and buttons and zipper. When he got down to my bra and panties, he took my hand to raise me into a sitting position and reached around behind me to unfasten my bra. When my boobs were freed he took hold of his cock and used it on my nipples, circling and rubbing and getting pre-come all over them.  
  
"Anything else you need help with?" he asked softly. I needed help with my heart rate  at that point, but instead of jumping him as was my usual habit, I lay back on the bed and spread my legs.  
  
"You want these off?" he asked slyly.  
  
I nodded. He knelt down and got the fabric between his teeth and tugged them off.  
  
I set my heels wide apart on the edge of the bed, so that he had a panoramic view of my thighs, pussy and ass. He sat back on his heels and I watched his face as he caught sight of my surprise.  
  
"Darcy - is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Depends what you think it is," I countered, then gasped. He'd taken hold of the base of the butt plug wedged inside me and jiggled it a tiny bit, sending a wave of stimulation through me.  
  
"A plug," he said almost thoughtfully. He rubbed my backside for a minute, which also made me pant and whine, and then reached under the bed for the box that held our toys. I felt his fingers spreading lube all around the plug, then he started to pull it out, slowly, carefully, pausing once or twice when I muttered, "Ow," as the largest part of it went through.  
  
When it was all the way out, Bruce held my cheeks open and gazed almost reverently at my ass. I could practically feel his breath on my insides and I had to work to lie still and just let him look.  
  
He slid a lubed finger into me, then two, then three, and I was so stretched that they went in easily and painlessly.  
  
"Fuck, Lulu," he murmured, removing his fingers. "That is just - beautiful."  
  
"Think you'll fit?" I asked.  
  
"Only one way to find out," he said. "Are you sure, baby?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," I told him. I'd been working my way through an assortment of bigger and bigger butt plugs (and gallons of lube) for this very occasion. "You've come in my mouth, in my pussy, between my boobs, between my butt cheeks, in my hand...I want to go for the full house."  
  
I turned to lie on my side and he came up to lie next to me and laughed.  
  
"I can hardly say no to that. But you have to promise me you will tell me if anything's painful, if you want to stop for any reason. I know you've done this before, but..."  
  
"I know," I said. "Just not with the monster cock of pleasure."  
  
He actually blushed at that.  
  
"Wait - " Something had just occurred to me. "Bruce - have *you* ever done this before?"  
  
He shook his head, looking shy.   
  
"Well, you tell me if you want to stop, too, okay?"  
  
He smiled and leaned over to kiss me long and wet and deep. His fingers moved to push inside my ass again, two, three, even four, which made me feel stuffed but not painful. I had my hand between my legs, keeping my fingers busy on my lips and clit and pushing back against his hand.  
  
"Here goes," he said in my ear and I felt the slippery thickness of his tip at my hole. I almost came when the head made it past both barriers and he paused to give us both a second.  
  
"Give me some more," I told him when I felt ready, and he pushed in another inch. I'd pumped a fair bit of lube into me when I'd inserted the plug, and he'd been generous with it on his cock, and even so I felt the burn as he eased in deeper.  
  
"Okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, oh fuck, yeah," I breathed. "Keep it coming, I'm just - stretching in places I didn't know I had."  
  
"You're fucking gorgeous," he whispered. "I'm so close, just feeling you squeeze me so tight."  
  
"Don't," I babbled. "Don't come until you're all the way in, don't, I want every inch of you..."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
He pulled slightly out, then pushed back in again, and I could feel his hair on my butt and his balls pressed against me and it was so, so good, so full, and I needed him to *move*.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" he asked and I shook my head no.  
  
"Not even a little. Just feels like there's a tactical missile up my ass."  
  
He laughed, which made him jiggle inside me, which made us both gasp and shudder. He put his head down on my shoulder and started to move out and in, an inch or two at a time. Once he got into a slow rhythm his hand came around to cover mine as I teased my clit in tandem with his movements.  
  
"Next time," he muttered, "I want to do this face to face...get your ankles over my shoulders...play with your tits...make you come, so hard, while I watch you..."  
  
Next time, I thought, oh fuck, definitely gonna be a next time, and my finger was sliding up and down, hitting my clit with every stroke, Bruce's balls rubbing my ass with every thrust, and when I started to come I yelled and he groaned and my ass squeezed even tighter and I felt him swell and jerk inside me.  
  
Between sweat and lube and come, we were a glorious, heaving mess, and I swear I could not hold back a crow of triumph as we fell sideways onto the bed.   
  
"We did it," I said. "Yay, us!"  
  
"Yay, you," Bruce said, hugging me tight. "I would never have dared try this with anyone else."  
  
"Never say never," I said lightly, but he shook his head and leaned up to look me in the face.  
  
"Never," he repeated firmly. "Don't you know how completely I trust you? How much I love you, whether we did this or not? And you know what - the other guy trusts you, too. He's never wanted to - play, with anyone else."  
  
I got a little teary-eyed, not my usual style, so I pulled him in for a hug and said, "I love you, too, Bruce. Both of you."  
  
He laughed, sounding a little drunk, and pulled back again, just far enough to look at me.  
  
"Lulu," he said, "will you marry us?"  
  
I didn't have to think or plan or figure out my answer to that.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'll marry you," I grinned. "All of you."  
  
Bruce's face was shining. Then a sly look came into his eye.  
  
"Lulu _mine_."  
  
"You bet, big guy."


End file.
